


She Hides It All Too Well

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Oblivious John, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wasn't even aware Molly was in so much pain, but that's probably because she hides it all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Hides It All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda Bowman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+Bowman).



> Just a little drabble that spilled out of me for my beautiful sister on her birthday.

Molly's(POV):  
"What is this" Sherlock gestured to the scabbed lines on my wrist  
"Relief" I tugged on my arm trying to hide myself from his cold stare.  
"Molly Harming yourself...it's not... It should never be an option."  
says the man who thought drugs were a good idea  
"I..."  
"Sherlock" john rushed up the stairs "I've...oh hello Molly" He turned to me.  
"John me and Molly are having a serious discussion that does not involve you so if you could..." Really!  
"No that's okay John" I stepped away from Sherlock "We're done."  
Sherlock grabbed my wrist "No we're not." his grip tightened bringing an involuntary wince.  
Sherlock noticed and released me immediately. "Yes we are." I stormed out with Sherlock inches behind me.  
"Molly please" the word froze me in my tracks.  
"Sherlock you've never cared about me before. Why do you care now?"  
he looked down "I.. I don't know" I turned angrily but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to face him "Molly...I" He shook his head. Then suddenly his lips were on mine, demanding, yet gentle at the same time. "I care for you deeply Molly" I smiled Knowing that was as close to a 'I love you' as I was ever gonna get from the great Sherlock Holmes. When his lips found mine again I felt a feeling in my heart I thought I'd never feel and I smiled. I've found a new form of relief.


End file.
